The invention relates to protective covers. Specifically the invention relates to protective covers of adjustment devices of hearing aids.
Devices that amplify sound or in other ways aid in the hearing process are used by ever increasing numbers of people. These devices, or hearing aids, typically include a control for an adjustable variable such as a volume level. A volume adjustment can be used to adjust a level of amplification to match each individual user with their unique hearing needs. One common configuration of hearing aid is designed with a volume control dial located on an external surface of the hearing aid.
External controls for variables such as volume are desirable because they allow adjustment by the end user. If adjustment of the variable such as volume is needed, it is convenient to allow the user to adjust the variable personally, without having to consult a technician. In some day to day situations, it is desirable to change a variable from one setting to another. For example, in a situation with loud background noise, the volume may be lowered temporarily to a more comfortable level, then returned to its previous setting later.
A problem with external controls arises with users such as children, or other users who may frequently bump the external controls and change the settings accidentally. An accidental adjustment of volume causes the hearing aid to be ineffective if the volume is bumped to a setting that is too low, or if the accidental setting is too high, the amplification may be painful or even cause damage to the user. One solution to this problem has been to sell an optional cover that encloses the variable control after it has been adjusted to the desired setting. These covers are frequently made from injection molded plastic, and are fastened with a device such as a snap in place fitting.
Several problems arise with this configuration of a variable control cover. It is cumbersome to adjust the variable control if the cover must be unsnapped from the hearing aid every time it is adjusted. Also, after a number of adjustments, an attachment fitting such as a snap or barb fitting begins to wear. The fitting may break off after a number of uses, requiring the user to purchase another, or it may loosen, and fail to adequately fasten after a number of uses. In this case, the variable control cover may fall off and become lost. This is especially dangerous in the case of a child user because the variable control cover may present a choking hazard if separated from the hearing aid.
What is needed is a variable control cover that may be fastened to a hearing aid, that prevents accidental changes in settings. What is also needed is a variable control cover that is easier for a guardian of a child or other end user to adjust. What is also needed is a variable control cover that does not wear over time from frequent removals and installations for adjustment.
The invention shows a control cover including a shield adapted for optional coupling to a hearing aid, the shield having a first side, and a second side. The control cover also includes an opening within the shield, the opening being dimensioned to substantially prohibit a human finger located adjacent to the first side from accessing a location adjacent to the second side wherein the opening is dimensioned to allow a tool located adjacent to the first side to access the location adjacent to the second side.
The opening may be partially open on a lateral side of the shield in one embodiment. The opening may be dimensioned with a smaller cross sectional area than a distal end of a typical human finger. The tool may be dimensioned with a distal end having a cross section smaller than a typical human finger.
Also shown is a hearing aid assembly that includes an amplifier circuit and an adjustable variable control. A control cover is included in the hearing aid assembly coupled adjacent to the adjustable variable control. The control cover includes a shield, having a first side, and a second side. The control cover also includes an opening within the shield, the opening being dimensioned to substantially prohibit a human finger located adjacent to the first side from accessing the adjustable variable control located adjacent to the second side wherein the opening is dimensioned to allow a tool located adjacent to the first side to access the adjustable variable control located adjacent to the second side. The variable control may include a volume control. In one embodiment, the control cover may be integrally formed with a hearing aid body.
Also shown is a method for manufacturing a control cover. The method includes forming a shield adapted for optional coupling to a hearing aid, the shield having a first side and a second side. The method further includes shaping an opening within the shield, the opening substantially prohibiting a human finger located adjacent to the first side from accessing a location adjacent to the second side. The method also includes shaping the opening to allow a tool located adjacent to the first side to access the location adjacent to the second side.